


Back to Life

by roseprinted



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseprinted/pseuds/roseprinted
Summary: If the Bea Plan had gone to plan, she’d be in Auckland right now.(Bea and Ben come home from their travels)





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost 10 years since I stopped writing fic, and then this happened.

If the Bea Plan had gone to plan, she’d be in Auckland right now.

Instead they sit in Christchurch airport, pulling at noodles like this is their first date. They haven’t talked really since Singapore, when Ben looked up from his phone to ask “Christchurch?” and she said “sure”. They haven’t talked about the change of plans, the cancellations, the money, even when she was on the phone to the airline and he was Googling hostels.

They went to see the penguins, and that was nice.

The waiter is there; “can I get you anything else?” Ben says no, asks for the bill, smiles. He doesn’t ask her, like he usually does.

 

* * *

 

“What happens with us?”

They’ve just belted up on their final plane home, so of course Benedick thinks this is the time.

“What do you mean?”

She never thought herself a coward, until him.

“I wanted – what happens to us? Like, we agreed it was uni together, yeah? Unless you’ve changed your mind? And even then, we’ve got to apply and live at home and work and stuff. I just…”

“Ben.”

“Quite frankly, I need a bath with the bros.”

“You sent them Snapchats of every bath we came across this year!”

“They understand. There’s a theme tune.”

“I know.”

Silence, then. About fifteen minutes, until the seatbelt sign is turned off.

 

* * *

 

“We’re a thing.”

He looks at her as if she’s a creature from outer space.

“Well I’d hope so, love. ‘Cause otherwise I’ve got some questions about Rio, and Hamburg, and Singapore-”

Sometimes she kisses him because she wants to, and sometimes it’s just to confuse him. Sometimes the two converge.

 

* * *

 

 

The people in the row behind start coughing, so they lay off the kissing. Ben reads, and she tries to sleep. She’s jolted awake when they land.

“ **We have landed in Auckland and are just waiting for the runway to clear**.”

This is it. Back to reality. _Leo_.

“Why did we go to Christchurch?”

“Because it’s a disgrace that you’ve never visited the larger half of your great country.”

She’s too tired for this.

“ _Ben_.”

“Because I didn’t want this to end. Because it’s us, all the time, and the minute we get back to Auckland it’ll be all about everyone else.”

“I knew that, you know.”

“Of course you did. You’re very clever.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”


End file.
